


you rip out all that I am

by captainhurricane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the devil and the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you rip out all that I am

**Author's Note:**

> old fic from 2010. I kinda liked it so I thought I'd share! no, I don't watch Supernatural anymore. Haven't watched since S8. :D

It's a little like floating. Yes, float, that's a good word, Nick thinks. He's not entirely sure if it's thinking he does, or maybe it's this creature in his (its) body who's thinking, chuckling and - 

It's relatively calm at first, when Lucifer (Nick feels, but it's sort of like standing behind a thick glass and hearing very muffled voices behind it, he feels that he should be scared, anxious, but instead calm is all he feels, tries not to think about the pain which is increasing with every minute) just walks. He uses Nick's body like he was born in it, his dark light filling every corner, to the tip of bony fingers from the pale strands of hair. 

It’s only when Lucifer becomes too huge and Nick’s consciousness starts to slip and the pain starts to make everything a blur.  
“No,” he whispers without a voice and sees what Lucifer sees, but not like the Devil sees it. Nick slips into sleep, a twinkling light at the back of Satan’s head, somewhere deep in icy blue eyes. Nick sleeps and doesn’t see Lucifer kill the first one. 

Nick twitches back into consciousness and the first thing he notices is the heat.   
“Lucifer,” he tries to scream, but the heat burns, nips at the edges of his small existence and the thick glass is breaking. Nick is scared, scared, scared. 

“Lucifer,” Nick whispers again and burns, the heat presses against (when there’s nothing to press against?) him from every side, slowly but surely burning him away.

He doesn’t know how much time passes, him slipping into sleep and this non-existence and blinking back to see Lucifer kill and slay and speak. Calm, rough, unyielding. He never yells. He doesn’t have to. Nick sees the vague outlines of other people through Lucifer’s (his own) eyes and knows they can’t help him. The Devil is too big and he burns like thousand suns-

“Oh, you cannot contain me,” Nick’s lips move but the voice is purely Lucifer. All smooth and faked (and genuine) sadness. Nick would gasp if he could use his own lips, when Lucifer looks into a mirror. He’s skinnier than Nick remembers (shadows and the distant cry of a dying baby and a woman soaked in her own blood), hollow cheeks and dead eyes. Lucifer’s hands are red from murder. There are red spots on the pale face, like the skin is slowly starting to peel off. 

“Tsk, tsk,” Lucifer says and doesn’t look happy.

Nick would cry if he could, why did he go and trust the Devil in his wife’s body, trust the demon to make everything better. Nick dies in a flash, with a whimper. Lucifer blinks slowly at the mirror and then it’s only him there, using a human body as his transport. The tiny bathroom is full of shuffling of black wings and swing of a tail and Lucifer still doesn’t smile, for he knows the body is burning from the inside. 

“Sleep well, Nick,” Lucifer says and disappears.


End file.
